hip_hop_musicfandomcom-20200215-history
From Me to U
''From Me to U ''is the debut studio by American rapper Juelz Santana. It was released in August 19, 2003 under Diplomat Records, Roc-A-Fella Records and Def Jam Recordings. The album was seen as the introspective introduction of the rapper to the mainstream entertainment. Following appearances on various street mixtapes and the success of The Diplomats, Santana was the second member of the group to release a solo album, after the de factor leader Cam'ron. From Me to U ''was the second official album to be released while the super group was signed to Diplomat Records, a sublabel of Roc-A-Fella Records at the time, following Cam'ron's Roc-A-Fella Records debut studio album [[Come Home With Me|''Come Home With Me]]. ''Upon its release in 2003, after one year of recording and mastering, the 20-tracked album found commercial success, reaching #8 on ''Billboard ''200 and #3 on the Top Hip-Hop/Rap Albums, even though it did not receive critical acclaim throughout the industry. Though some tracks originally were featured on Juelz's street mixtape ''Final Destination, ''they were still applied to the track listing of the official album as well. Track listing # "The Champ Is Here" (feat. Freekey Zekey) - 2:25 # "One Day I Smile" - 2:45 # "Okay Okay" - 3:21 # "Down (Skit)" (feat. Freekey Zekey and Monique Garnett) - 1:25 # "Down" - 3:45 # "Monster Music" (feat. Opera Steve) - 4:17 # "Back Again" (feat. Razah) - 4:44 # "My Problem (Jealousy)" - 3:44 # "How I Feel" - 1:40 # "Why" - 3:57 # "Wherever I Go" (feat. Jim Jones) - 4:18 # "Dipset (Santana's Town) (Skit)" (feat. Freekey Zekey and Monique Garnett) - 1:16 # "Dipset (Santana's Town)" (feat. Cam'ron) - 3:38 # "Squalie (Skit)" (feat. Freekey Zekey, Mike Peters and Monique Garnett) - 0:55 # "Squalie" (feat. J.R. Writer) - 4:16 # "Rain Drops" - 4:34 # "My Love (Remix)" (feat. Jim Jones) - 3:09 # "Let's Go" - 4:42 # "Now What" (feat. T.I.) - 5:21 # "This Is for My Homies" (feat. Jim Jones) - 6:23 Samples '''One Day I Smile' * "Mr. Heartbreak" by Delegation Okay Okay * "Trying to Make a Fool of Me" by The Delfonics Down * "I'm Goin' Down" by Mary J. Blige Monster Music * "Making Love Out of Nothing at All" by Air Supply Back Again * "You're Special" by Commodores My Problem (Jealousy) * "Jealousy" by Vicki Sue Robinson How I Feel * "Woman to Woman" by Shirley Brown Why * "Can U Help Me" by Usher Wherever I Go * "I've Come to Stay" by The Smith Connection Dipset (Santana's Town) * "II Trovatore - Vedi! Le Fosche Notturne Spogile (Anvil Chorus)" by Chicago Symphony Chorus Squalie * "I Love You So, Never Gonna Let You Go" by Love Unlimited Rain Drops * "Nights Like This" by After 7 My Love (Remix) * "Look What You've Done" by The Moments Let's Go * "Let's Get It On" by Marvin Gaye This Is for My Homies * "Gangsta Lean" by D.R.S. Category:2003 albums Category:2003 debut albums Category:East Coast hip hop albums Category:Def Jam Recordings albums Category:Roc-A-Fella Records albums Category:Albums produced by Jazze Pha Category:Gangsta rap albums Category:Juelz Santana albums